


Summer

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Dom spend a summer afternoon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for [](http://sunsetmog.livejournal.com/profile)[**sunsetmog**](http://sunsetmog.livejournal.com/), who wanted Billy and nature.

 

Billy laid on his stomach on the grass, the maple tree towering overhead casting dappled shadows on his back. The day was hot, but under the tree, pressed flat to the lush grass, Billy was comfortably cool. The fingers of one hand idly threaded through the clover in front of where his chin lay propped on the other hand, and he watched the small green frog that stared back unblinkingly from a foot away.

"Hi there," Billy said softly.

The frog croaked.

Billy's eyes widened, and then he smiled.

"Making friends again, Bill?" Dom asked from behind him, above him, sounding amused.

"Shh," Billy cautioned, but it was too late, the frog was leaping away with one thrust of its long legs. "Damn. And he was just opening up to me, too."

Dom chuckled. "Billy Boyd--actor, musician, and amphibian therapist." He sat down on the grass, then stretched out full-length on his back beside Billy, looked up at the sun-stippled leaves overhead.

Billy tucked his other hand under his chin and relaxed his shoulders. "I thought you were about to say 'amphibi- _ous_ therapist'."

Dom rolled his head to the side to look at Billy. The grass tickled his ear. "Not unless there's something you've forgotten to tell me."

"I have webbed feet."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't," Billy agreed. "But I _could_ have."

"You could. You could have amphibious super powers."

Billy grinned. "Just think of the things I could do with my tongue."

"I think I shall." Dom closed his eyes, and a moment later a slow smile curved his lips.

Billy flushed brightly.

Dom suddenly rolled onto his side, and the warm scent of bent and broken blades of grass surrounded them. He propped his head on one hand and regarded Billy. "Know what I think?"

Billy turned his head to look at him, and had to quell a sigh at the way the sunlight played across Dom's skin, casting a cool summer glow on his face. "No," he managed. "I often don't."

"I think…" Dom began, and then paused.

Billy waited.

"I think…I think it's summer," he said quietly, and lay down on his back again.

Billy frowned. "No, you don't."

Dom closed his eyes. "Let's see. Green grass, hot sun, warm breeze, hayfever--yep, I think I think it's summer."

Billy propped himself up on both elbows, the better to see Dom's face. "That's not what you were going to say."

"Oh, really?" Dom's eyebrow arched, but he didn't open his eyes. "And is one of your amphibious super powers the ability to read minds?"

"Yes," Billy declared.

"Then why did you just say you often don't know what I think?" Dom asked triumphantly. "Got you there, Boyd."

"Shut it."

"Well, I did get you. You walked right into that one like a lamb before a lion."

"And you're the lion, I suppose."

Dom flexed his chest and grinned. "Don't you know it. Although since you have amphibious powers, maybe I should have said like a frog before a lion. So what was I going to say, then, Mr. Mind Reader?"

Billy watched him carefully, and his voice was low, a bit hesitant as he said, "You were going to say…you think…"

Dom waited.

"You think…you think it's summer." Billy laid his head down again, facing away from Dom, defeated.

Dom rolled over again and opened his eyes. His fingertips stretched until the soft pads of his fingers brushed Billy's arm. "No, I wasn't."

Billy turned his head to look. He moved his hand slightly through the grass to let his fingers glide under Dom's, just a little. "You weren't?"

"No." Dom let his thumb come to rest on the back of Billy's hand, and after a moment began rubbing slow circles into the skin.

Billy shifted his head, pretended his lips weren't oh-so-close to Dom's hand, breath ghosting warm and humid over Dom's skin as he said, "Huh. That's a turn-up for the books."

"Isn't it, though?" Dom agreed, an infinitesimal quiver in his voice.

When Billy nodded, his lips brushed Dom's knuckles. "Yeah. So what were you going to say, then?"

"I was going to say…" Dom stopped, and cleared his throat. His fingers curled to brush the sensitive underside of Billy's arm. "I think… I think I might…like it if you…kissed me."

"Huh. That's what I thought you were going to say." Billy shifted closer to Dom.

"Really."

Billy whispered, "That's what I wanted you to say." He lifted his head and lightly brushed his lips against Dom's. He smelled the heat of summer surrounding them, warm grass and trees and the distant tang of the lake. He heard the insects chirping and whirring lazily in the sun. He knew he'd never again hear those sounds or smell those scents without thinking of this very moment.

Dom sighed against his mouth, and long, tentative fingers pressed into the small of Billy's back. He leaned into the kiss.

Billy's hand rose to curve around the back of Dom's neck. He nipped lightly at Dom's lips, and smiled. "Shall I show you just what I can do with my amphibious super hero tongue?"

Dom made a noise. "Yes, please," he managed.

Billy rolled him backwards until he lay flat, until they were both more comfortable. "Dom," he murmured.

"Billy," Dom whispered, joy on his face.

Billy bent his head and pressed his mouth to Dom's. After a moment, his tongue flickered lightly at Dom's lips, and when his mouth opened, he eagerly showed Dom just what a summer afternoon should be.

 


End file.
